Kakashi OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A Kakashi one-shot love story. Edited 5/9/13


NAME: Haylee

HAIR: long, brown, straight

EYES: Green

AGE: 16 (Nearly 17)

Today my Team and I were leaving the hidden leaf village, to go train in the forest for two weeks. I was apart of Team 7, and my sensei was Kakashi. I packed up my things and said goodbye to my Mother and Father before I left. I headed off to meet up with everyone.

"Hi" I smiled and waved at Naruto, who smiled and waved back.

"So how long do you think we will have to wait for Kakashi sensei today" Naruto asked me, as I sat down on the grass next to him. We were waiting just at the edge of the forest, surrounding the town, for Kakashi.

I though for a second then said "two maybe three hours"

I looked over at Sasuke and laughed to myself. Sakura was trying to make conversation with him, and like usual he looked as if he wasn't even listening. _Why doesn't she just give up_ I thought to myself as I lay across the grass, looking up at the sky.

Naruto lay down next to me. He seemed to really like me, probably because unlike the others I was actually nice to him. Naruto was my best friend now. Back before I got onto the same team as him, I didn't really pay attention to him or even talk to him. It wasn't for the same reasons other people didn't though, because of the nine tailed fox thing in him.

I was always just to busy flirting and mucking around with my boyfriend, but we now have broken up. I dumped him because rumors were going around that he cheated on me. I still don't know if it was true or not, but I didn't want to take the chance of being with someone like that, so I ended it.

I was getting very bored waiting for Kakashi to turn up. I just sat in the grass watching Sakura flirt with a very bored looking Sasuke. Naruto sat with me picking at the grass. He seemed to be watching Sakura flirt with Sasuke as well. I knew he was enjoying the fact that it would be annoying the hell out of Sasuke.

After about two hours of waiting, Kakashi finally showed up. "Ready to go" he asked every one and we all lazily got to your feet, except for Naruto who jumped up excitedly. "I'm ready, believe it" he said giving Kakashi sensei a thumbs up.

We all left and started walking through the forest outside the village. I walked beside Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were in front of us. Both Naruto and I were going on about how annoying Sasuke is, and what a loser he is. When saying these things I made my voice loud enough so he could hear every word of it.

About after an hour of walking I started to get bored. So I decided to annoy Sasuke. I picked up a stick and began poking him in the back with it.

"WHAT?" he yelled turning around to face me. I hid the stick behind my back, with an innocent look on my face. "Huh"? I said as if I have no idea what his problem is. Sasuke walked faster so he was too far ahead of me to reach him with the stick.

"Ok let's make up camp here and we'll start training in the morning," Kakashi said stopping in a clearing in the forest.

The other and I began putting up our tents. Kakashi had his own tent. Sasuke and Naruto were going to share one. Sakura and I had to share one, which I did not like at all.

Sasuke made a campfire, with wood he collected from the forest. We all huddled around it. I sat in between Naruto and Kakashi, it was a cold night and the fire warmth was relaxing. It was starting to make me tired.

We all waited for some fish to cook on the fire for dinner. I bent over resting my elbows on my knees putting my head in my hands. I was unaware I just gave a perfect view of down my top to Kakashi, who noticed this straight away. He was looking down at my breast. I could feel Kakashi staring at me, but I didn't know what he was staring at. I turned and faced him and saw where he was looking at. I blushed and Kakashi quickly turned away from me.

After we all had eaten every one went of to their tents for some sleep. Sakura and I went to our tent. Sakura fell asleep almost straight away and instantly began to snore. This made it very hard for me to get to sleep. I got angry hitting her over the head with my pillow, but she did not wake up. _Wow if were to get attacked by enemy ninja in the night, she would be the first to die _I thought as I got up. I walked outside the tent and sat beside the fire, which was almost out now. I wrapped my arms around my body, hugging myself, trying to keep warm. It didn't work so well, I still shivered from the cold. Suddenly I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around to see who it was. "Why are you not asleep"? Kakashi asked looking down at me. "Sakura won't shut up snoring," I complained.

"Come on you can sleep in my tent" Kakashi said.

I followed Kakashi to his tent, and got inside with him. Kakashi unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled it over the both of us.

I was facing Kakashi and to my surprised Kakashi slept with his mask on.

"Why don't you take your mask off to sleep I bet it would be a lot more comfortable" I suggested.

I could see Kakashi smile through his mask and then he said, "If you want it of why don't you take it off"

I blushed slightly and I lent up with trembling fingers. I grabbed the edge of his mask slowly slipping it down off his face. I gasped in shock when Kakashi's face was revealed. He was so gorgeous. It made me wonder why he wore a mask at all with his good looks.

Kakashi smiled at me seeing my reaction, and then he did something so unexpected. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine softly kissing them. My eyes were wide open in shock, but I soon closed them enjoying Kakashi's sweet kiss.

I felt Kakashi arms sliver around my waist, and I placed my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

We parted our lips. Kakashi was looking me straight in the eyes. He had a smile upon his face. We soon drifted into a sleep, so we were rested for training tomorrow.

I got up extra early next morning and snuck back into my own tent, so no one knew I had slept in the same tent as Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes to see Sakura all spread out. Her mouth was hung open, and dribble was running out of her mouth. I shivered in disgust at her sleeping form. _I will be very surprised if she ever gets a boyfriend _I thought to myself. I laid down in my own sleeping bag, as far away from Sakura as I could get.

I lay there awake with a smile on my face thinking about last night with Kakashi. I was snapped out of my thoughts though when Kakashi's voice rang out from outside. "Get up everyone. Breakfast, then straight into our training"

I got up straight away, leaving Sakura behind as I exited the tent. I smiled at Kakashi, who smiled back at me.

The days training went very slow. I couldn't wait for it to be over and for every one to go to sleep again tonight. I had already planned to sneak back into Kakashi's tent.

Finally the day ended and everyone headed into our tents. I laid awake and waited for Sakura to fall asleep. Once again it did not taker her long to start snoring her head off. I kicked her with my foot, just to make sure she was fully asleep. She did not stir, so I got out of the tent. I walked over to Kakashi's tent and slowly unzipped it. Kakashi looked up at me. He did not have his mask on, or a shirt.

"Sakura keeping you up again Haylee?" Kakashi smirked. I smiled and nodded as Kakashi moved over making room for me.

I laid down next to him. Kakashi immediately pressed his lips against mine. "I have been wanting to do that all day," He whispered to me.

"Me too" I said pulling him into another kiss.

"We can not tell anyone about this" Kakashi said to me with a serious look on his handsome face "I am your sensei, this is not aloud"

"I understand. I promise I won't say a thing" I reassured him

"Good" Kakashi smiled kissing me on the cheek "This can be our little secret"


End file.
